The Heroes of the World
by writerz234
Summary: For fans of Wiz Khalifa, Waka Flocka, Beastie Boys, and House of Pain.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Story! ^_^ !YAY!**

**I do not own Wordgirl.**

Narrator: Just another day in Norfolk, Virginia where 3 of our heroes are at their house, Devin is playing Sonic Generations, Sonic is demolishing Eggman's robots, and Wordgirl is taking a nap until...

Me: (Hears thuding sounds) What's going on here?

{Akward Silence}

Sonic: Just smashing robots.

Me: Okay then.

Wordgirl: (wakes up) Did I just... oh no.

Sonic: What?

Wordgirl: You.

Sonic: What did I do?

Me: Yeah what did he do?

Sonic: Are you jealous of me?

Wordgirl: NO!

Me: Oh boy. (As the two are arguing) SHUT UP! (In a way Knuckles would say it) Now you two know that arguing makes things worse, ok.

Both: (mutters) ok.

Me: I SAID OK!

Both: (scared) OK! (Hold each other in fear)

Me: HAW HAW!  
>Both: What?<p>

Me: Your hugging each other.

Wordgirl: What do you mean?

Me: Why don't you two race each other-

Sonic: Sounds great to me!

Me: I didn't finish. As I was saying, Race each other in Sonic Generations or Sonic 06.

Wordgirl: I'll take a nap.

Me: OK then. (Hears a lightsaber) This is not good.

Darth Vader: Come younglings, and join the Dark Side.

Me: What do you mean by joining, I already joined the dark side in Star Wars Battlefront Regenade Squadron.

Sonic: Besides that would be-

Wordgirl: (Cuts him off) Irksome?

Both: HECK NO!

Me: It would be Waka Flocka Flame. Besides, you have the same transformations as we do.

Sonic: What do you mean by "we"?

Me: (Turns into Shadow)

Sonic and Wordgirl: Wow!

Me: (In Shadow's voice) Why do they always do this?

Wordgirl: Oh right, I have to go, there's an alarm going off.

Me and Sonic: Where?

Wordgirl: At McDonald's.

Me: Have fun with that. (Smirks)

Wordgirl: OK then, WORD-

Me: What just a minute there!

Wordgirl: What?

Darth Vader: I'll be going now. (Leaves)

Me: You have to say the new catchphrase.

Wordgirl: (annoyed) What is it?

Me: BUS' IT!

Wordgirl: Great! WORD- uh I mean BUS' IT!

Sonic: What was that about?

Me: (Turns back to normal) I was creating a diversion so she wouldn't know the picture in our room.

Sonic: OK!

Me: (Turns back into Shadow) Let's do this!

Both: ROUND OF APPLAUSE! {echoes} (Run off)

Narrator: Meanwhile at McDonald's...

Wordgirl:Hold it right there, uh.. whoever you are!

Mysterious person: (English accent) I'm here to tell you something.

Wordgirl: I recognize that voice!

Mysterious person: (Undoes costume)

Wordgirl: (In excitement) HARRY POTTER!

Harry: Yes it is me, have you seen the flying car?

Wordgirl: Is it that car?

Harry: That's it! Thank you! What's your name by the way?

Wordgirl: (tugs her collar) uh...

Narrator: (whispers) Psst. Harry.

Harry: (Whispers) Who are you?

Narrator: I'm the Narrator.

Harry: What's her name?

Narrator: Becky.

Harry: OK.

Narrator: Take care.

Harry: You to.

Narrator: Meanwhile at Wave Ocean...

Me: Follow me.

Sonic: OK!

Me: There's the Egg Carrier.

Sonic: LET'S GO!

Narrator: As the two run off, Wordgirl and Harry appear at Gryffindor.

Wordgirl: What is this place.

Harry: This, Becky, is Gryffindor.

Wordgirl: How do you know my real name?

Harry: The Narrator told me.

Wordgirl: WHAT!

Harry: Oh no...

Wordgirl: What?

Harry: It's Tobey.

Wordgirl: I love Tobey!

Harry: How old are you?

Wordgirl: 12

Harry: I'm 14.

Tobey: Harry, it's so nice to see you, and Wordgirl?

Wordgirl: Tobey.

Tobey: Oh NO!

Harry: MMMMMHH! DRROOOOPP!

Robot: (Recording "Intergalactic")

Everyone: (dancing)

Harry: (Holds Wordgirl's hands and starts dancing)

Wordgirl: (Accidentaly turns into Becky Botsford)

Harry: What happened?

Becky: It happens.

Harry: OK (starts singing to "Make Some Noise")

Becky: You must really like this song.

Harry: Yes, yes I do.

Tobey: (singing) I fly like a hawk, or better yet an eagle. A seagull, I sniff suckas out like a beagle!

Narrator: Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier...

Me and Sonic: (rapping) Can't tell me nothing, can't tell me nada!

Eggman: NOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSIBLE!

Death Egg: (explodes)

Both: YES!

Narrator: Suddenly they all wake up at 11:15

All: WHAT THE... *sigh* Oh well. (go back to sleep)


	2. A good ending

**Well HI There! ^_^**

**I do not own Wordgirl, but I do own pizza.**

**Chapter 2**

Narrator: Back to where we left off...

Me: (Listening to Marky Mark)

Sonic: (Listening to "Live and Learn")

Becky: What time is it?

Both: (Can't hear)

Becky: (Looks at clock) Oh.

Narrator: The time was 9:30 A.M. and our 3 heroes were at home relaxing and having a great time. Suddenly...

(Alarm goes off)

Becky: (annoyed) Oh great, who could it be? (turns into Wordgirl) See ya, JUMP AROUND! (this is her new catchphrase)

Me: (turns into Shadow) Sonic, what just happened?

Sonic: I don't know.

Both: Oh well, TAYLOR GANG!

Narrator: Meanwhile at City Escape...

Wordgirl: Hmmm. I could've sworn the alarm went off here.

Me: What?

Wordgirl: What's this? (picks up mysterious thing)

Sonic: It's a Chaos Emrald!

Wordgirl: Really! What's a Chaos Emrald?

Me and Sonic: (slap foreheads) It gives you unlimited powers!

Wordgirl: Wow!

Me: I know. (Police arive)

Police: FREEZE! PUT THE EMRALD DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND GET ON YOUR KNEES!

All: NEVER! (run away)

Police: (call G.U.N. to chase them down)

Me: I think we lost them. (G.U.N. arrive) You have got to be kidding!

Wordgirl: (Starts to cry) I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL!

Sonic: Neither do I!

Me: There's a G.U.N. Truck behind that house.

Sonic: (examines house, G.U.N. Truck appears) GAAAAAHHHHHH!

Me: It's coming for us! RUN!

Narrator: 1 hour later...

G.U.N. Truck: (crashes)

All: Phew! (return to home)

Sonic: That sure was rough out there.

Me: I know right.

Wordgirl: Yeah

Narrator: And that was how our 3 heroes enjoyed their day, THE END.


End file.
